A Challenge
by Jaydrabbles
Summary: Voldemort has reached his peak in Harry's Sixth Year, but he's no longer the snake face we all once knew. Now, he's the young Tom Riddle once more. Why is the Dark Lord not insane? Where has Harry Potter gone? Is that a letter, written to the Dark Lord? HP/TR
1. Chapter 1

Bold- Letter

Itcalics-Thoughts

•••-Flashback

-Parseltongue

Harry stared at the blank parchment, his hand quivering slightly. It was a rather warm night in July, and the savior of the wizarding world had many things to think over. He was terrified. But tired. He wanted all the pain to just be gone. No more sacrifice, no more heartache. A nagging voice in his head reminded him of why all said things were happening. He's the only one who could stop Voldemort, the one destined to. Bloody rubbish, Harry thought. Voldemort was coming to power, and a sixteen year old boy couldn't stop him. Which was why Harry was currently mulling over how to write a letter to the Dark Lord, stating his defeat. A blot of ink had already fallen onto the paper. It was smudged, as Harry had tried to hurriedly wipe it away before it could soak into the paper.

 **Dear Voldemort,**

 **Or whatever you'd like me to call you. I write to you, quite stupidly, if I might add, to tell you my whereabouts. I am living with my muggle relatives, quite the nasty folks they are.**

Harry thought about the last part of the sentence he had just written, before deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to keep it. He scratched it out, not wanting to end up whining about his muggle relatives to the Dark Lord. Harry snorted, shaking his head. That would be something amusing. Voldemort would rather Avada Kedavra him than listen to his relative problems. The boy continued, not wanting to mull on one sentence for too long.

 **We are located at Little Whinning, Number Four Privet Drive. This won't be of much use to you, considering you cannot reach me here whilst my family is within the house. A barrier prevents it, the love of my mother runs through my muggle Aunt's blood. But I will inform you, my guardians will be gone between 3PM and 8Pm tomorrow, July 12. I am tired of fighting, tired of sacrificing. Do with this information what you will.**

 **Harry Potter**

The boy was tired, and rightfully so. He had worked all day-cleaned, weeded, cooked. Not to mention the beating he had been given last week was still affecting him. It had left him sore in all the small places that prohibited quick and sturdy movements. His body was exhausted, but he relented. He would only have a few moments now to send Hedwig off, before Vernon came up to check and see if their freak was staying out of trouble. Harry let the owl out of her cage, and she hooted softly. Hedwig's wings ruffled before stretching, happy to be free from the confinements of her cage. The familiar nipped and tugged at Harry's hair in a loving, yet condescending way. It was the bird's way of speaking to her master. The boy chuckled softly, a tear slipping from under his glasses. The salty liquid left a trail on Harry's cheek, the faint light from his near broken lamp catching the tear drop and making it shine. Hedwig nudged the wet cheek, wanting to comfort the upset boy. He sniffled, hurriedly wiping the stray tear away.

"Shh, girl. I know, I'm sorry you've been locked up so long. P-Please, take this to Lord Voldemort." He murmured, his voice cracking.

 _He really was going through with this._

 _He really was giving up._

Sirius had been his last string of hope, his newfound courage. All that swept away with the gruff man as he fell through the veil. The owl hooted unsurely for a moment before nuzzling her companion's cheek and taking the letter in her beak. Harry slid open the window, the humid wind brushing along his cheek and blowing a stray strand of hair into his face. Harry brushed it back, petting the owl fondly before shooing her off with a sad smile. Hedwig flew out into the warm night, just as Harry's door flew open. There his uncle was, the calmest he'd seen him in a while. That changed as the scene before him registered. The boy next to the open window, the bird missing from its cage. Parchment, quill, and ink still set out on the small table against the wall.

"Boy!" Vernon roared, and Harry shut the window hurriedly. Panic gripped the boy by the throat, and not even a squeak slipped from Harry. The large, red faced man stomped over to the unruly haired wizard. The ground seemed to shake with the rage the large man possessed. He grabbed ahold of Harry's arm, the tight grip almost enough to make Harry wince. The boy was in shock, unable to do anything but stare blankly at the man from his nightmares. Not even Voldemort could scare him as much as this man did.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted, spit flying onto Harry's cheek. Harry's green eyes dulled, as they always do during these encounters. When the thin boy didn't answer him, Vernon smacked him hard across the face. Blood rushed to Harry's face as the stinging prolonged, from embarrassment and pain.

 _If only he had gotten to his wand in time._

 _If only he could use magic outside of school._

"I told you, you couldn't send out any letters without permission! Now you're going to pay, you freak!" He growled, his face seeming to turn purple. It always did so when Vernon was in his most irritable mood, when his anger was at its worst. That was what brought Harry out of his daze. The panic that had gripped his threat suddenly clawed its way out, and Harry found his voice once more.

"N-No! Stop!" He pleaded, trying to squirm out of the tight grip on his arm. Despite his struggles, the large buffalo of a man managed to drag Harry into the basement, causing the young male's heart rate to increase. He didn't want to go back down there, didn't want to be chained up again. The beatings were manageable when Vernon was simply aggravated, but now he was furious. Harry struggled to recover from these beatings.

"No!" Harry shouted, and a burst of accidental magic swept through the basement. It threw Vernon back into the nearest wall, effectively knocking him out. Harry flew back, a groan escaping his mouth as he hit the wall opposite the one his uncle now slumped against. He was at a daze, but soon it was overcome as he felt a pain erupting within his skull. Harry's eyes screwed shut, and he felt himself change. It was sudden, but painful. His body seemed to rip apart, only to be tied back together piece by piece. Blackness slipped over his mind, his body unable to handle the pain.

△⃒⃘ ͛△⃒⃘ ͛△⃒⃘ ͛

Voldemort was pacing back and forth within his office in the Gaunt Manor. If anyone were to accuse him of pacing, they'd face an extremely painful Crucio. The man was no longer insane and irrational, and had restored his soul. The horcruxes he ones had loved so dearly, Voldemort had happily destroyed. Well, all except Nagini of course. He had managed to discover a way to extract the piece of his soul within his familiar without killing her. He had been glad, because it would have destroyed him to have to kill Nagini, even if she would condescend him most of the time. Voldemort was no more, now it was Tom Riddle. The man looked not a day over 25, and didn't feel it either. His memories since his fifth year at Hogwarts were foggy, as if he were watching them in a pensive. They didn't feel like his own memories, and in a way, they weren't. The last clear thing he had remembered was Dumbledore. Yes, the meddling old man just couldn't leave well enough alone.

•••

"Tom?" A hushed voice called out, the undertone of it laced with malice. Yes, Tom Riddle knew exactly whose voice that was. The young wizard spun around to face his professor, a fake smile held in place. Dumbledore was walking toward the Prefect, the twinkle in his eyes gone. Tom immediately knew this would end badly, but for who was the unknown part.

"I know you're incredibly busy, my dear boy, but I would like to request you in my office for a spot of tea." He stated softly, smiling. The smile didn't seem to reach his eyes, and the offer seemed more of a threat by the tone of voice. Dumbledore obviously did not care how busy Tom was. Tom nodded, refraining from gritting his teeth. His hand discreetly shifted a tad closer to his hidden wand out of habit.

"Of course sir. Lead the way." He stated back kindly, all the while playing the part of the perfect Prefect. Dumbledore was always trying to get Tom in trouble, from day one. Always suspecting, always keeping an eye on him. That damn twinkle bothered Tom to no end, but it was always a good sign. It meant the Professor wasn't too aware of Tom's actions. The odd pair walked through the Hogwarts halls in silence, both lost in thought but not enough to be unaware of the other. Painting after painting began to notice them, and began whispering to each other. It wasn't every day you saw Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore walking together quietly, at least not without one visibly angry. Once they made it to the Professor's office, even the paintings were on edge. As Tom stepped into the room, he heard Albus's robes rustle. He turned to the man, only to be held at wand point.

"Professor..." He muttered, his eyes narrowing. Dumbledore was most definitely not one of the teachers here he'd like to duel, because it was obvious this man was not as frail as he looked.

"I must apologize, Mr. Riddle. It's just, you see, you're not as insane as I had predicted you would be by now. I must give you a bit of a push, before too many good people begin following the likes of you. They must see that your ideas are too extreme, that only the insane would come up with them." He tutted, causing Tom to freeze in confusion. The confusion, however, caused him many years of regret.

"Demens." The old wizard whispered, and a burst of light blue erupted from his wand. It created a hazy smoke of the same color around Tom, and in a panic the young boy inhaled the unknown substance. His eyes flickered red, and his mind grew as hazy as the room. Tom's body slumped to the ground, and his eyes fluttered shut. Dumbledore loomed above him, a small smile on his face as the maddening twinkle reappeared.

•••

"My lord?" A hesitant voice called, snapping the male out of his thoughts. He sighed, waving his follower into the room.

"Come, Lucius. I've told you, call me Tom. We were friends once, were we not? I would like to apologize for my behavior while under the influence of that strange curse, but I do fear it would be pointless. I have done too many unforgivable things while insane." He murmured, and Lucius frowned softly.

"My-Tom, I don't believe that to be true. We, as your followers and friends, were worried for you. It's nice to see you back to your former self." He stated, causing Tom to laugh softly. Before, the sound would cause a chill to run down the Malfoy Head's back. Now it was a comfort, a sign of his friend's mortality and sanity. Their time together was suddenly disrupted as a snowy owl flew to the window, landing on the window sill. It cooed, pecking on the window to get the attention of the two men within the office. Tom stood, opening the window for the small owl.

"Well aren't you a pretty owl?" He mused, petting the owl's beak as he took the letter. The owl nipped him playfully, hooting in response.

"I do believe it's Potter's owl." Lucius offered, watching as his leader fed the owl a few treats as he opened the letter. Tom read its contents once, and stared at the paper in disbelief. To make sure he read it properly, he read it again. The brown haired male sighed and shook his head.

"It seems Dumbledore has created another weapon, but this time the weapon is reaching out." He stated, humming softly in thought. By casting a quick 'Tempus', Tom discovered it was almost 3, and it was July 12. The owl must have had trouble finding him.

"My lord?" Lucius questioned, walking up to the young Tom Riddle. The male smiled at his friend, patting him on the shoulder.

"Tom, please. If you must, call me Lord in front of others. But while we're alone, just Tom please. I won't be 'Crucio'ing you for such a simple thing, not when I'm requesting it." He replied, and Lucius nodded embarrassedly.

"I'm sorry Tom, it's just hard to get used to." He admitted, causing all of Tom's guilt to rush back all at once. He sighed, folding the letter and placing it on his desk.

"Come, Lucius. We must go to Number Four Privet Drive." Was all he could muster back, walking out of his office with the snowy owl flying after him.

△⃒⃘ ͛△⃒⃘ ͛△⃒⃘ ͛

When Harry woke up, he had no idea what time or day it was. He simply knew he was cold, and the world looked very different than he had remembered it. It was dark, and felt like cloth. From obvious deductions, he had realized he was underneath very large pieces of clothing. He squirmed his way out of the clothing, blinking in surprise as he observes them and realized they were his. Or rather, Dudley's old clothes.

 _Something was wrong._

 _Very wrong._

The boy looked over to where he had expected his uncle to be, only to find he wasn't there. Harry glanced down at himself, and panic ensued. His body was longer, pale and lanky, white and scaly. He had no human qualities about him. Harry Potter had turned into a snake. The boy internally groaned, his eyes slipping closed in defeat.

 _Of course this would happen to him._

He reopened them as he heard movement within the house upstairs.

 _Someone was here._

He slithered up the stairs, finding he could do so with relative ease. Being a snake would be difficult to grow accustomed to, but at least he wasn't struggling operating his own body. Once Harry discovered the door to the basement was locked, he wanted to frown. Being a snake would be much more difficult than he had originally thought. There was no way he could open it on his own, with or without magic, as he had no hands. He was a wizard turned snake by a bout of accidental magic.

 _A wizard,_ he thought.

 _Maybe, just maybe it would work._

Open Harry hissed, concentrating on the door. He was surprised to watch the door open on command, and Harry slithered through the opening. As he slid into the kitchen, he was even more shocked to find a young Tom Riddle and one Lucius Malfoy within the home of Private Four Drive. Hedwig was perched on top of Riddle's shoulder, seeming content until she noticed Harry. The owl hooted, recognizing her companion even with the drastic change. She nipped playful at him, and he attempted to smile at her.

 _Being a snake definitely would be a challenge._

"A snake? Are you sure this is where the Potter boy had said he would be? No one is here, and all that Potter has here is his trunk." The Malfoy head stated, staring at the peculiar snake as he did so. Riddle's eyes narrowed.

"Are you suggesting I've made a mistake?" He questioned, walking to the snake and crouching down. Lucius stuttered for a moment, denying his words. Tom held up a hand, silencing his follower.

Do you belong to Harry Potter? The attractive male hissed, and Harry blinked at him slowly. He had almost forgotten about Tom's ability to speak Parseltongue.

Yes, my Master has suddenly disappeared. Will you care for me and my Master's things while he's gone? Harry hissed back, being as vague as possible. He didn't like lying, but he wasn't fond of telling Voldemort of all people the truth for now. He didn't know what had happened last night, and wasn't about to let anyone else know of his weakness until he could figure out how to reverse it. Harry blanched, realizing his Slytherin traits were coming through. Tom smirked softly, holding his hand out to let the snake climb onto his arm.

"Lucius, please gather Harry Potter's things. It seems we'll be expecting him eventually." The seeming young male murmured. Lucius nodded, staring at his lord for a moment before climbing back up the stairs to get the old trunk. Harry watched the blonde male walk up the stairs before turning back to Tom. If Harry were to go through with this, his entire reasonings for bringing the insane Dark Lord here would all be for nothing. Then again, said Dark Lord didn't look very insane at the moment. He hesitated only briefly before slipping up the male's arm, Hedwig hooting as she flew onto his shoulder once more. Harry nudged the bird, unbeknownst to him, eliciting a small smile from his new 'master'.


	2. Chapter 2

_**It has been over a year since I've updated this story. I apologize profusely to those who have been waiting for this fic to be continued, I haven't been doing a very good job of continuing the stories I already have started for my brain constantly coming up with new ones. I will assure you that this fic will never take so long to be updated again, and I have every intention of continuing and eventually finishing this fic. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable plots within this story, I am simply a fan of the Harry Potter world making a few of my own wishes (and perhaps a few other people's) fantasies come true through words.**_

* * *

Harry Potter had quickly discovered that apparition is just as terrible as portkey, if not worse. Perhaps the overwhelming tension squeezing him was just because of his small body, but the snake boy was not eager to learn if his suspicions were true. He never wanted to apparate again, snake or human form. The pitch black around him was as sudden as the pressure pushing against him in all directions. The snake bit onto the shoulder of the man below him, terrified he would be forced away from his caretaker before they could even arrive to their destination. His eyes squeezed shut on their own accord as the pressure finally broke his control.

The discomfort ended as soon as it began, but his mind took a moment to catch up with his body. The snake blinked blearily as his body slowly relaxed itself as he spinning room came to a sudden halt. Harry hissed in displeasure before removing his fangs from Tom Riddle's shoulder. It wasn't until he properly opened his vivid green eyes that he had even remembered the heat beneath him was in fact human at all. The man's head was turned to face the snake, who looked as scared as a snake possibly could.

The shoulder he had been resting on, was now most likely bleeding. Because he bit him. He bit Tom Riddle. Harry inwardly groaned, sure he was dead now.

Tom regarded the snake's posture with a raised eyebrow, the perfectly trimmed eyebrow disappearing underneath a muss of curly locks. The snake almost appeared...human in it's inner turmoil. The snake adverted its eyes nervously, glancing at the offended shoulder.

-Stupid wizard travel.- The snake hissed, quickly attempting to slither down the man and put some distance between them. Tom, however, did not deem that acceptable. The man caught the pale snake in his right handle, careful to hold it tight enough so it couldn't slip through his fingers, but not so tight that it would hurt the young snake. The snake's muscles tensed as if Tom had every intention of avada kedavra-ing the creature. His ruby red eyes swam with mirth at the sight of the terrified snake. Was it this skeptic of every human it same across, or could Harry have told his pet about his mortal enemy? Tom couldn't quite tell.

"Lucius, please put Potter's bird-"

-Hedwig.- Harry found himself interrupting, despite his fear. Hedwig was his familiar, his first friend. He would not allow her to simply be regarded as a _bird_ by anyone, dark lord or not. Tom's eyes flitted from the owl resting on his shoulder to the snake he held in his hand. The snake shrunk into his hand for a fraction of an inch, but did not back down.

-Her name is Hedwig, not Potter's bird.- He hissed, glancing up to his familiar as she hooted. The bird nipped affectionately at Harry, and the snake boy realized the owl must still recognize his magical signature, as faint as it was. This form hid the majority of his magical signature, but by no means did it restrict any magic. The snake's eyes widened as he realized with blatant horror that if his familiar could sense his magic, that it was entirely possible the wizard holding onto him and the other next to him could possibly sense him as well.

-Pardon my missstake.- Tom hissed, a gleam in his eye. The wizard was obviously enjoying the snake's company. Lucius watched passively, although his eyes were lit with curiosity. He had no idea what the snake had said to amuse his lord so. It was rare to see his leader in such a happy and relaxed state, but was by no means unwelcome. Tom deserved a bit of happiness.

"Lucius, please take _Hedwig_ to the owlry. You are dismissed for the weekend after that, if I ever need you I will call." The man corrected himself. The owl hooted at the mention of her name, and nuzzled the curly locks before flying to the impossibly pale man who managed to hide most of his grimace as the owl landed on his shoulder. Lucius hated birds, and always made a house elf take his letters to their owl. The feeling of the claws digging into his clothing, only mere seconds away from digging into his unblemished skin, had Lucius thoroughly disgusted.

"Of course, Tom. Goodnight." The blond replied, walking out of the office stiffer than normal.

Harry watched the Malfoy leave, a hint of worry still coursing through him. He did not like not knowing where Hedwig was, but he hoped he'd have time to snoop around and find where Tom ordered her to be kept soon enough. His eyes shifted from the closing door to the wizard holding him, who's eyes were still focused intensely on Harry. The snake boy squirmed uncomfortably, and the grip tightened on him tightened a fraction.

-You are an odd ssssnake.- Tom informed Harry, who rolled his eyes at the statement. He wasn't truly a snake, so of course he'd be odd. But he didn't think the bloody dark lord would state such an obvious remark.

-Master taught me human traits from a hatchling.- Harry replied shortly, attempting to look around the parts of the office not immediate to his eyes.

Tom's eyebrow raised once more, skeptical of the statement. It was rare that a snake could adopt the habits of a human, no matter how early it was trained. Harry squirmed a bit more, attempting to remove himself from the constricting hand. He was suddenly feeling extremely trapped, and needed distance before he messed with the delicate relationship he currently had with the dark lord of all people. Oh bloody hell, why had he thought it a smart idea to send that letter?

Harry managed to squirm out of Tom's hand, but only because the man loosened his grip with a sigh.

"Fine, get down if you must. But don't blame me when Nagini tries to eat you." Tom muttered, causing the wriggling snake to freeze. The snake turned and glared at him.

-Nagini?- The small snake hissed, turning his body around to better stare at the smirking man holding him. A surge of annoyance ran through snake Harry, and he bared his fangs as a warning. Tom in turn used the tip of his index finger to run it across Harry's scales, almost immediately soothing any ill feelings the snake boy felt toward the man holding him. The heat of the finger, coupled with the delicate yet firm touch almost had the snake hissing in pleasure. Harry's eyes slipped closed of their own accord, allowing himself to relax into the heated touch. He could have easily drifted to sleep, the complete and utter exhaustion of the day finally settling in, but a threatening hiss coiled his muscles once more, and the touch from Tom meant nothing in terms of relaxing. The snake must have slipped in while Harry was otherwise occupied with getting away from Tom to notice an entrance.

Harry's eyes snapped open, focusing on the largest snake he's ever come face to face with without a glass barrier between them. The small snake boy curled into himself, backing down from the intimidating snake. The snake's eyes were gleaming dangerously, and Harry found himself wondering if this was how anticlimactic his death would be.

-Master, what is this hatchling doing here? You know I don't like sharing you.- The snake hissed violently, not taking her eyes from Harry despite speaking to her master. Tom's laugh floated across the two tense snakes, bringing utter confusion to both animals. He patted Nagini's head affectionately, calming the quick-tempered snake considerably, although she still took it upon herself to glare at Harry.

-Worry not, Nagini. He is here because Harry Potter is missing, and is his familiar.- Tom replied, catching the snake's attention. She stared at her master, the first time her eyes had moved from Harry since she had slithered into Tom's office.

-Your mate is missing?- Harry's eyes widened in alarm. Mate? What on earth was this snake talking about. Tom sighed, pulling Harry's eyes back to the youthful face of his enemy.

-Yesss. I worry one of Dumbledore's,-The man sneered the man's name, the hissing doubling tenfold at the mere thought of Dumbledore. -goon's discovered Harry's cry for help before I could get to him.-

As Harry attempted to take in the information, he felt two pairs of eyes settle on him. It took him a moment to notice, but by the time he did, Nagini looked irritated with him once again.

-What?- Harry hissed, looking between the two warily.

Tom's eyebrow raised up bemusedly for the umpteenth time that night.

-I asked if you knew where your master was,...- Tom paused suddenly, a small frown on his face.

-What's your name, hatchling?-

Harry blanched at the question. His immediate response was to say Harry, but a boy naming a pet snake after himself seemed implausible. It would only cause suspicion. Before snake Harry could stop himself the name, -Dante- rolled off his tongue. Tom eyed the small snake for a moment before nodding affirmatively.

-And if I knew where my master was, I wouldn't be here, would I?- Harry bit out, eyeing Nagini hesitantly. The snake hissed back venomously, and Harry coiled in on himself once more. He never did take kindly to being threatened. Before the small snake could retaliate, Tom took it upon himself to intervene.

-You both, cease this childish fighting at once.- The man hissed irritably, his free hand raising up to brush through his head of curls. Harry glared at Nagini once more for good measure, but did as asked. Nagini growled something under her breath, irking Harry once more, but the small snake kept quiet for fear of what Tom Riddle would do.

-Dante, you will be permitted to stay here, while I search for your master.- Tom informed, shushing a protesting Nagini. Harry sighed quietly, accepting the fate he had brought upon himself. He never could have a normal year, thanks to his own bad luck and a certain dark lord.

-Why do you want to kill my master so badly?- Harry grumbled, slithering his way down Tom's torso and onto the shockingly cold floor. He hissed in displeasure, already missing the warmth of a body. He couldn't fathom how Nagini stood the floor so impassively. It was disgustingly cold.

The snake did not have to live with the feeling for long, as a familiar tingling feeling washed over him. The feeling brought a wave of warmth, relaxing any tense muscles Harry had left. The warmth was nice, but no where near the intensity of natural body heat. Magic induced heat had an obvious artificial element to it that left Harry missing the real thing. The only thing stopping him from obtaining that was the man who had cast the heating charm in the first place. Harry had no desire to curl up in his enemy's hand at the moment, especially with the odd look in the man's ruby red eyes.

-Kill him?- The man laughed softly, the sound sending a shiver up Harry's spine. -I would never kill my mate, Dante. That would kill me as well.-

Harry stared at the man unblinkingly, attempting to understand the answer he had just been given. Nagini slithered up to the small snake boy, not stopping her advancements when the snake flinched. She bent down to look at the hatchling, as she called him, and gave him a very calculating look.

-Do you not know what a mate is, hatchling?- Nagini inquired, the venom and anger long gone from her voice. Harry took a moment to think of how to respond, but the snake ultimately shook his head no. Nagini hissed a slew of insults, not directed at him, but it scared him all the same. Harry coiled into himself once more, his instinctive defense mechanism. He watched the large snake until she was finished with her rant. The boy felt wary as she gazed at him with a gleam in her eye, and he suddenly wondered what the snake could be planning.

-You are my hatchling now. I will teach you everything your incompetent parents did not teach you.- She sniffed. Harry knew the snake meant well, but the insult directed at his parents infuriated him. The snake boy stood at full height and hissed angrily.

-My parents were killed on my bir-hatchday, it is not their fault I was alone.- Harry bit back, watching as Nagini raised back up at the threat. Harry was a small snake, but it was entirely possible he was venomous. Any amount of a threat would alarm a snake, despite its size. Nagini lowered herself back down to Harry's size and gently nudged Harry's head with her snout. Harry tensed at the affection, but slowly let himself relax into the oddly comforting gesture. He sighed contently as the snake hissed motherly comforts to him, and Harry soon felt himself lulling off to sleep. The tension leaked from his small body without consent, and the small snake was only faintly conscious of a warm hand picking him up. The heat was much more comforting, and Harry found himself wrapping around it in his sleepy stupor. A quiet laugh tempted him to open his eyes, but the even softer hush following it coaxed his eyes back closed.

-Worry not, little hatchling. Master will take care of your master, and I will take care of you.- Haary heard Nagini whisper, but the words were lost on the snake's sleep logged brain. He simply allowed himself to delve further into the warmth he could feel, not caring enough to wonder just where the warmth originated from.


End file.
